


Blood Sacrifice

by Underworld_Vampires



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Horror, Occult, RST, Season 3, UST, blood reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: The case was nothing too out of the ordinary for the two of them. They had stared down different aspects of the occult since they started working together three years ago, different cases, but this felt different to both of them.Mulder and Scully investigate a case of black magic, but when they get to close to the truth, one of their lives gets put into danger.For the X-Files Horror Fic Exchange
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: X-Files Horror Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Blood Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatfragilecapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfragilecapricorn/gifts).



> Hey all! Been a bit since I've last written anything for Mulder and Scully, and when I saw that the fic exchange was for horror, I couldn't resist signing up. The word I got for the exchange was 'Occult' and this fic is for thatfragilecapricorn. I hope you enjoy this fic! And for all of you, Happy Halloween!

The case was nothing too out of the ordinary for the two of them. They had stared down different aspects of the occult since they started working together three years ago, different cases, but this felt different to both of them. The coven of witches didn’t seem to be hurting anyone at first, but claims of dark magic possessing one of them was enough to send them into chaos. Mulder and Scully had been assigned to the case after the first death and had been working around the clock to try and stop them. Things hadn’t seemed right since they had gotten there though, it was almost as if they were being watched, their every movement being monitored despite the fact that they thought nobody cared about this particular investigation. 

That evening, though, was when everything started to change. Scully had seen Mulder start to change. He had been a lot quieter during the day, but now, he was pale. His eyes seemed like they weren’t seeing everything, glazed over and lost. She had initially thought that he was coming down with something, but she had checked him out. He didn’t have a fever at that moment, and he seemed perfectly healthy other than this. It wasn’t until he stood abruptly that she was caught off guard. 

“Mulder?” Her voice broke through the quiet of the bullpen, the two of them the only ones left as others had either gone off on a patrol or home for the night. “What’s going on?” 

“I am not Mulder,” His voice took on a demonic tone, and the eyes staring back at her were no longer the ones that Scully recognized from her partner. Instead, they were black as coal, no sign of life in him. “Your Mulder is not dead, but I am channelling myself through his body to get you to listen to me. Agent Scully, you seem like the more rational out of the two of you. Unless you relinquish control of the investigation and leave this place, I will take Agent Mulder for my own, utilizing him as my next blood sacrifice on the full moon.” The words caused Scully’s blood to run cold. She didn’t think she could believe that, but then again, since joining the X-Files, she had seen all manners of things, this included witchcraft. However, she wouldn’t believe this threat just yet, ever the skeptic. Not when she felt they were close to a breakthrough, and if this was how they were acting, she believed she was right. 

“I see you don’t believe me,” The voice coming from Mulder’s body spoke again, and then they laughed. “Fair enough. Perhaps this would be enough to convince you.” Slowly, blood dripped down from Mulder’s nose, dripping down onto the ground underneath them. 

“Scully!” Mulder’s voice broke through “Don’t listen to them,” His voice sounded pained, like whatever was going on caused him to be in absolute agony. “You can’t let them stop the investigation. You’re close, I know it.” 

“Silence!” Mulder’s control on his own body broke, and whatever was controlling him took over. “I will take this body for my own. You will get it back, with your Mulder intact, if you agree to my terms about leaving. Until then, he is mine. And just to ensure you don’t follow me,” Whatever was controlling Mulder took his body out of the bullpen, but not before raising a hand that froze Scully in her place. She was unable to move, barely able to breathe. 

Once Mulder was completely out of her sight, whatever spell that was holding her in place broke and she fell to her knees. She glanced at the files on the desk, knowing that she didn’t have much time. The full moon was the next night, and if she didn’t figure out who was behind all of this, Mulder was going to… No, she wouldn’t allow it. Absolutely not. 

Start from the beginning, she reminded herself. The first murdered victim, study their ties. Who would have had a reason to kill them. They needed to have been picked for a reason, as for what that reason was… she needed to figure it out.

The victim’s name was Theodore Binx, a senior in high school. He, by all accounts, was a normal guy. He was a bit of a loner, according to his parents, but he had found his niche in his school’s latin club. It was a small club, so maybe that was a place to start for Scully. If these were his only friends, perhaps there was something that could tie them to the coven of witches. 

She dug through records, finding a list of people interrogated at the school. All the friends he had were members of the club… oh hold on a minute. Her eyes landed on the fact that it was only a club of five members, not including her victim. And all of the club members were female. She remembered Mulder mentioning that all signs pointed to the fact that the known coven of witches in this town were all young girls. Perhaps the latin club had been the coven in disguise, or a way for them to meet and study spells? 

_ I can’t believe I’m actually buying into this..  _ Scully thought to herself as she continued to read up. Of course. One of the members of the club was the victim’s ex-girlfriend… A plausible connection, one that could lead to who was the one that was supposedly practicing dark magic, and was currently using it on her partner. 

When she looked at the time, her heart hammered in her chest. She had been at this for hours, it was nearly 6 AM, and she wasn’t even tired. She had only the afternoon left to find the girl before it would be time for the blood sacrifice… and Mulder would be dead. She wouldn’t allow that to happen. She would have to find Mulder before there was any chance of losing him, for good. 

Hours of searching, no sleep, was taking its toll on Scully, but after talking with the parents of her suspect and talking to the victims parents as well, she found a place that the two of them used to go in order to hide away from others. A place with meaning, which meant that there was at least a little bit of a hint that maybe that’s where she would be able to find Mulder. She was hoping that some of his profiling mind had rubbed off on her so that her theory was correct. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set, which meant the full moon was on the horizon. 

The place she had found was a garden, unknown to many but his parents had been the one to show their son this place, which then he mentioned taking a beautiful girl to several times. If this wasn’t the place… that would mean that she was wrong, and Mulder would end up…

No, she couldn’t think like this. Her gut was right, this was the place where she was going to do the sacrifice. It had an open view of the sky, meaning that the moon would be right overhead for whatever sick ritual she was planning. 

For a few moments, Scully admired the beauty of the garden, rose bushes were surrounding them, but she couldn’t dwell on it. The deep red of the roses just reminded her of blood, of Mulder’s blood that might be spilled if she was too late. When she found an open area, she knew this was the place. 

Candles were spread out on the ground in a perfect circle, an old leather bound book resting on a bench nearby to the candles. In the center of it all was a concrete slab that definitely didn’t look like it belonged. It was a lot older than the rest of the decorations, chipped and deteriorating, and there was staining that Scully could easily determine to be blood. 

She hid behind a bush, keeping her eye out in front of her. Another two hours passed, before finally, she saw her target. Elizabeth Lightwood, the teenage girl who had been causing all this misery in the town, and next to her was Mulder. He walked as if he was in a daze, under the control of the woman as she wordlessly sent him to lay out on the slab and close his eyes. Scully’s heart hammered in her chest, watching as the book began to levitate and float over to Elizabeth, pages turning until it reached a specific spell. 

“I know you’re there, Agent Scully,” The girl’s voice sent chills up Scully’s spine. Her words were cold, emotionless, and nothing like she could have ever imagined. “I should have known you would never give up the investigation.” 

Scully came out from her hiding place with her firearm out and aimed. “Step away from him!” The words came out in a commanding tone, anger replacing any other emotion. “Elizabeth Lightwood, you’re under arrest for kidnapping a federal agent, and murder.” The girl laughed, the sound demonic. 

“You must be kidding.” With a flick of her wrist, Scully’s gun was sent flying out of her hand and a force was around her neck, lifting her and suffocating her. “You are an insect compared to me. You are nothing, Agent Scully.” The pressure against Scully’s neck tightened, but her hand was able to move. She gasped for breath, feeling darkness ebb around her vision as she searched the small of her back for her secondary weapon. “Now watch, as I take the life of your precious Agent Mulder. You should see the things that go on in his head, the way he thinks about you. Too bad he’ll never get to say anything like that to you.” 

Finally, Scully’s hand wrapped around her weapon and she pulled it out, firing almost blindly. One shot ended up in Elizabeth’s shoulder, the other in her arm. Scully felt the pressure around her neck release and she dropped to the ground. For a moment, she gasped for breath, before she pulled out her handcuffs. She locked them against Elizabeth’s wrists and for good measure, she hit her in the back of her head with her gun, knocking her out. She let out a sigh in relief, knowing that this young girl couldn’t hurt anyone again. 

“Mulder!” Scully realized after a moment that she had almost forgotten about her partner, lying motionless on the slab. She took off in a sprint to his side, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Come on, Mulder.” No response. 

A panicked hand went to his pulse point, and she felt her heart plummet to her stomach when she realized she felt nothing. “No!” 

She climbed up onto the slab, straddling him. Immediately, she started doing compressions on his chest.  _ 1...2….3….4  _ She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and breathed. Repeating the process again, and again. “Don’t you dare leave me, Fox Mulder.” Panic was intertwined with her voice, though her hands were steady as she continued to do compressions, performing CPR. 

After what felt like hours, but was really only a minute or two, she moved to rest her ear over his heart, and finally, she heard the sluggish  _ thump-thump _ against her ear. A sob escaped her as she felt Mulder’s hand brushed her hair away from her face. 

“What did I miss?” He cracked a small smile as she sobbed again and pulled him into a hug. 

“Don’t you dare do that to me again, Mulder.” Her voice cracked and she pulled back to look at him. “We need to get you to a hospital. Who knows what lasting effects that situation could have?” She tried to sound disconnected, to not seem like she was as emotional as she was. 

“Hey, what happened?” He really seemed like he didn’t remember, hand moving to brush her hair away again, but remaining to cup her cheek. 

“I almost lost you,” She shuddered “I could have lost you, Mulder.” Without thinking, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. She had only known him for a few years, but Scully didn’t want to, couldn’t, imagine her life without him anymore. He had been so integral to her life, that the fear of losing him made her realize that her feelings went far more than friendship, and that she needed him more than she cared to admit. It was only after a minute that she felt him pull back, gazing into her eyes. 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that, Scully.” Mulder said, wincing as he shifted “But I hate to say, you were right to think I need a doctor.” Movement seemed to hurt him, which worried Scully. There would definitely be time to kiss Mulder later, for now, medical help was far more important. 

“I’ll take you to the hospital.” She said, helping him up and letting him lean on her. 

“We will talk about that kiss later, Scully, and you’re going to tell me all about what happened, and what sort of magic you saw.” 

“What magic? Mulder,” She desired nothing more than to forget the evening ever happened. How could she explain what she saw when she didn’t even entirely believe it for herself. She bit her lip, before helping Mulder into the car. “I don’t know what I saw, Mulder. Let’s not worry about it for now. Right now I want to get you checked out so we know that you’re healthy.” 

“Mm, okay, but we’re going to talk about that kiss at least.” She couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

“Now that, I can do.” With those words, she got into the driver’s side of the car, and started to drive off towards the hospital.

Neither one of them paid the young girl another thought, but if they had turned to look back at her, they would have seen her body rise up; not like she was standing, but like she was levitating. The bullet wound in her shoulder healed up and her lips curled into a grimace. Her eyes turned completely black as she stared in the direction that the car drove off in. After the car left her sight, she disappeared completely, along with all signs that this occurred, leaving just a quiet rose garden in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
